1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floppy disc drive apparatus, and more particularly to a board configuration or a substrate structure of the control circuit section for the floppy disc drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a control circuit section for floppy disc drive apparatus that comprises an upper printed wiring board mounting thereon a circuit adapted to process signals in association with a head mechanism and a circuit adapted to drive a stepping motor, a lower printed wiring board mounting thereon an overall control circuit, a card edge terminal and a power socket, and a drive motor board mounting thereon a drive motor driving circuit. (Japanese Patent Laid-Open specification No. 59-90274).
With such a configuration or structure, the printed wiring boards separated for separate functions are less subject to adverse effects due to mutual interference. But the increased number of printed wiring boards results in an increase of the number of connection lead wires between the printed wiring boards and the number of parts, thereby reducing noise resistance, reliability as well as the assembly efficiency.